The Bite of '87
by King Domino III
Summary: Nick Rocke is a detective who is interrogating the prime witness of the bite, Jeremy Fitzgerald. What are the results of this meeting? (One-shot)(Cringe!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys,**

**Made a short one-shot to tide you off. Never going to develop this into a story, I don't want to write that stuff until I release "Of Foxes and Chickens."**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**-KD3**

* * *

_This is the transcript of the interrogation of Jeremy Fitzgerald, 23-year old male. Previously worked as a security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a family diner that shut down 11/15/1987 . I'm detective Nickolas Rocke, and I'll be interviewing him on the horrific events that occurred Freddy Fazbear's last day of opening, 11/14/1987. I have made careful note to jot in marker the name of whoever is speaking next to the quote the person spoke, to keep everything clear._

* * *

**Nickolas Rocke: **Hello, Mr. Fitzgerald. Do you know why you're here?

**Jeremy Fitzgerald: **No! I swear to G-d I haven't done anything wrong! I have a wife!

**NR: **Relax, relax! We just want to interview you on yesterday's events. Is that okay with you?

**JF: **I'd really rather not...

**NR: **Sir, we have a warrant. So we can do this the hard way, with jail time and you strapped down to your seat, or we can do it now. Which would you prefer?

**JF: **Please! I'll do it! Just don't put me in jail!

**NR: **Can you give it a break? You do things our way, that will _never _happen. Let's hear your story.

**JF: ***Sigh* Do you swear to believe me?

**NR: **Yeah, I do.

**JF: **Okay, here goes.

* * *

**The day of the bite...**

Just one more day. One more day and he'd be freed from the wretched nightmare.

Jeremy Fitzgerald had been working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza since Sunday, and things weren't going well. He'd passed the last night in his contract, Friday the thirteenth, with much trouble from the animatronics. He remembered being scared out of his mind as he flipped through the cameras, put on the Freddy mask, wound the music box, and flashed the light in Foxy's face for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He'd thought it would be over after that. No more music box, no more Foxy, and no Freddy Fazbear! He'd be rid of the hellish nightmare.

But no, it wasn't. He was going to be a cashier at McDonalds and maybe get half-decent pay when the boss needed him for a _sixth _night! Jeremy promptly reminded him that his contract didn't include a sixth night, but with another 100 dollars, plus fifty cents, he couldn't say no. He'd survived it, with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in the vents, about to both rip him limb from limb, and Foxy right in the door, needing to be stunned, when the bells tolled 6 AM and everyone crawled or walked back to their positions.

He was transferred to the day shift for the last day. He reflected that the animatronics were friendly, child-loving mascots during the day, and wouldn't even _try _to make a move on him. And hey, an extra Ben Franklin never hurt anybody!

That was why he was here now. Sitting in the guard booth. It was actually quite relaxing. Then, Max, the other guard, swapped shifts with him, and Jeremy stuck a Taser in his right pocket. He walked out the booth and scanned the area, looking for trouble. Nothing here!

He toured Kid's Cove.

That's when it happened.

The kids were trying to stuff something down Mangle's throat. It wouldn't fit. Then, the kids made the pizzeria's worst nightmare.

They were stuffed in farther down, but the throat convulsed again and wouldn't accept the metal part. One of the smarter ones, a young girls with golden locks cascading down the sides of her head, peered down Mangle's throat. She nudged the item, and that's when all chaos broke loose.

The push dislodged one of the pneumatics in the animatronic's jaw, causing it to snap shut. Blood everywhere. Jeremy screamed and grabbed his Taser, shocking the life out of Mangle. He fumbled with the police radio strapped to the side of his chest opposite the badge, calling the other guards. He was crying and screaming. That's when he stumbled out of the room and collapsed.

* * *

*A pause*

**JF: **I worked the nightshift at Freddy's. You're not going to believe me, but those animatronics move at night.

They don't have a proper night mode, so they come to your office, where all the noise is.

Then they see you. After hours, you're just another metal endoskeleton for one of the animatronics.

So they stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit, to clothe you.

And then you die. The end.

**NR: **Wow... that must have been hard on you.

**JF: **Yeah, it was. The crazy thing is, I survived.

And then it was my last day. It was supposed to be relaxing, an easy 100 dollars. But it wasn't.

Mangle, that's our name for Toy Foxy, the kids were shoving something down her throat. Someone stuck their head in there to try to push it farther in, but they dislodged something, I guess. Her jaw came down with the force of an elephant on a postage stamp, and the person's brain was messed up. All I saw was blood.

**NR:**...Wow. I'll try to get you a new job. You deserve it.

**JF: **Thank you so much, officer.

*Recording ends*

* * *

_And so concludes the transcript. I hope this helps with the evidence, captain. Oh, and I kept my promise. The kid now has a good job as a teaching assistant in one of the DCSs._

_-NR_


	2. OUTTAKE

**AN: Hey!**

**Yeah, I added an extra chapter for an outtake; a chapter that might have made it in but never did. As you've probably guessed, this is mainly to bump the story.**

**I'm a cheap-shot, I know.**

* * *

MANGLE'S POV

The same kids came every day.

All of them were toddlers, two or three years old. They all came to torture her, with occasional help from an older child. Once in awhile, she'd be lucky and one of them would start going to preschool, or daycare, and she'd not get as damaged as she normally did that day. Other times, another baby would reach the minimum age to mess with Mangle's circuitry and she'd be in worse pain for awhile.

Today was not a good day.

Now, no day was a good day. Even when she managed to catch the night guard she would soon after be forced to submit to being torn apart later, so it was really just like sugar sweetening a lemon.

The kids were building today.

Normally, this was better that being brutally ripped to shreds, but today they were messing with her throat and jaw mechanisms. Pushing a metal part that she thought was her right foot was triggering a pseudo-gag by causing the servos to all retract at once, snapping the jaw shut.

A little girl was the leader of the bunch. While she looked innocent, she was the most careless and cold of them all; the one who damaged Mangle the most eagerly.

The metal piece finally got stuck. The girl leaned in Mangle's long jaw to try to get a better look. Mangle was yearning for release, the ability to snap down, but that would shut down the restaurant. That was strictly against her coding.

She couldn't hold it anymore.

She bit.


End file.
